Yixing Not Lay
by Byeol Noun
Summary: Ingat Yixing bukan Lay, Karena Minseok yakin betul kalau Lay itu POLOS. Dan semua orang juga tahu betul kalau Yixing dan Lay adalah orang yang sama. LayMin Couple


YIXING NOT LAY

Laymin Couple

'

'

'

'

Dia mengatakan padaku kalau dia lebih menyukai Lay yang polos dari pada Yixing dan aku tau pasti alasannya, karena itu saat tidak di depan kamera aku melarangnya untuk memanggilku Lay.

Kau tau, aku sudah berusaha untuk menahannya.

Menahan kakiku untuk tak melangkah ke arahmu…

Menahan tanganku untuk tak menarikmu ke dalam dekapanku…

Menahan mataku untuk tak selalu melihat kepadamu…

Menahan hidungku agar aku tidak menghirup aromamu…

Menahan bibirku untuk tak mencium pipimu…

Menahan mulutku agar aku tak selalu menyebut namamu…

Dan yang terpenting..

'

Menahan pikiranku untuk tak memikirkan berbagai ide agar kau tetap didekatku…

Menahan hatiku agar tetap berusaha tenang saat kau dekat dengan orang lain…

'

'

'

'

'

Aku hanya mengatakan berusaha, bukan ?

Kalian pasti tau setiap usaha pasti tak semuanya berakhir dengan sukses, dan sama halnya denganku. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha tetap saja badanku tak selalu bertindak sesuai dengan pikiranku.

-LAY/YIXING-

'

'

Yixing tersenyum melihat apa yang baru saja ditulisnya, sepertinya ini akan menarik kalau dijadikan sebuah lagu. Dan lagu ini sepertinya akan membuat gempar kalau dimasukkan dalam track lish album mereka selanjutnya.

Yixing sepertinya harus berterima kasih kepada fans yang setidaknya menyadari sesuatu antara mereka dan mengabadikannya dalam sebuah video, dan Yixing dengan mudah melihatnya kembali, mengenang masa lalu, dan tentu saja membuat Yixing mendapatkan inspirasi.

Yixing kembali tersenyum saat mengingat kenangan mereka. Mereka bukan couple yang memiliki beribu shiper, Yixing sudah cukup senang dengan beberapa orang yang menamakan diri mereka LayMin shipper walau tak sebanyak Hunhan atau couple lain setidaknya ada mereka dibelakang Yixing.

'

'

'

'

'

"YIXING… CEPAT KELUAR, MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP," terdengar suara melengking dari arah ruang tengan dorm EXO. Sang pemilik nama yang tengah berkhayal langsung menutup laptop yang terbuka didepannya dan memilih duduk manis ditepi kasur.

'

'

'

'

"Tuan Zhang, kenapa masih duduk di situ, apa teriakanku kurang keras ?" Kim Minseok aka Xiumin aka Baozi atau berbagai nama lainnya kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tuan Zhang sambil berkacak pinggang. Sedang Tuan Zhang masih bertahan duduk manis di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ingin dijemput hyung, bukan dipanggil," Yixing masih bertahan dengan posenya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku tau, itu hanya akal-akalnmu saja, dan aku tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya," xiumin mendengus.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan turun kalau Min hyung tidak menjemputku kesini," Minseok mendelik mencoba berpikir, apa yang didepannya saat ini adalah Yixing atau Lay ?

'

"Aku sudah berdiri didepan pintumu Xinggie, jadi cepatlah turun," Minseok mulai kesal pada salah satu teman satu grupnya yang masih bertahan untuk duduk manis si tepi ranjang.

"Kalau Min hyung tidak kemari, aku tidak akan turun untuk makan malam dan jangan ganggu aku karena aku ingin tidur." Yixing langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Minseok dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Minseok mendekat, Minseok sedikit merasa bersalah pada Yixing tapi ingat hanya sedikit karena Minseok tak ingin tertipu untuk kedua kalinya, cukup sekali Minseok tertipu dan berakhir dengan makan malam dengan bibir memerah dan leher penuh dengan bekas-bekas keunguan, dan Minseok tidak ingin itu terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

'

'

'

'

"Yixing…." Minseok duduk ditepi ranjang.

'

'

'

'

"Xingxing…." Minseok menyentuh bahu Yixing di balik selimut.

'

'

'

'

"Xinggie…." Minseok mulai menggoyangkan bahu Yixing, tapi masih tak ada jawaban dari orang dibalik selimut, sepertinya Minseok harus berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat Unicorn EXO ini mau untuk makan malam bersama hari ini.

'

'

'

'

'

"Chagy…." Minseok menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yixing hingga sebatas perut.

'

'

'

'

'

"Baby…." Minseok kembali menggoyangkan bahu Yixing tapi kali ini tampa tertutup selimut.

'

'

'

'

'

"Bao...AHHHHHH…..," panggilan Minseok pada Yixing terhenti dan berganti dengan pekikan karena tangan Minseok yang sedang menggoyangkan bahu Yixing ditarik oleh pemilik nama Tuan Zhang dengan paksa, dan membuat Minseok jatuh dipelukan Yixing.

'

'

'

'

'

"Kau memanggil Yixing Min hyung,"

'Matilah kau Minseok !' Minseok membatin, sepertinya Minseok mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak diucapkannya.

"Kau memanggil orang yang salah hyung," Yixing mendesah diakhir kata-katanya dengan suara berat, membuat Minseok yang berada dalam dekapannya merinding.

'

'

'

'

'

Minseok menyesal mengira bahwa Yixing benar-benar marah, dan itu membuat Minseok harus masuk ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'Aku menyesal memanggilnya Yixing bukan Lay, Tuhan selamatkan aku…' Minseok tak biasa mengeluarkan kata-kata penyesalan dan permohonannya karena semua kata-kata Minseok sudah tenggelam dalam ciuman Yixing yang menuntut.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Ingat Yixing bukan Lay,

Karena Minseok yakin betul kalau Lay itu POLOS.

'

'

'

'

Dan semua orang juga tau betul kalau Yixing dan Lay adalah orang yang sama.

'

'

'

END

'

'

'

Eheyyyy kalian mau tanya ini apaan ?

Jangan tanya sama fee karena juga gak tau.

'

'

Fee gak tahu kenapa ini pic ngilang dari peredaran

Jadi Fee publish lagi

'

'

Oya sebelum Fee lupa

Review…

OCE….


End file.
